It is well known for carts to be designed with slidably mounted drawers and to include castors or other suitable means for easy mobility of the cart. Further, carts are typically constructed with a three dimensional-rectangular frame to which drawer glides and castors may be attached. The rectangular frames typically require the assembly of numerous frame pieces to create the rectangular frame. In addition, the assembly time for such a cart might be quite lengthy, and the number of easily adaptable variations may be limited.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,123 to Berg, et al. (issued Feb. 25, 1975) discloses a food service storage vehicle wherein the supporting frame is constructed of four vertically parallel support posts which mount directly in a rigid rectangular base and rigid rectangular top to create the cart frame. Castors are mounted in the bottom of the rectangular base and support posts and drawer glides are provided on the internal face of the plastic side wall sections.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,610,429 to MacKay (issued Oct. 5, 1971) and the U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,621 to Young (issued Nov. 10, 1925) both disclose carts with three dimensional, rectangular frames. The carts incorporate drawer glides for slidably mounted drawers or trays and castors for easy mobility.
Carts which are designed for easy assembly and disassembly are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 2,385,559 to Wenthe (issued June 26, 1944) and U.S. Pat. No. 1,097,163 to Brown (issued May 19, 1914). Both of these carts have vertical support posts with drawer glides or trays fixedly mounted thereto. In addition, each cart is adapted for easy assembly and disassembly. In Wenthe, the side posts are slidably inserted into a socket affixed to a rectangular base. The Brown side posts are inserted through openings in the corners of fixed trays.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,104 to Peterson (issued Aug. 30, 1977) discloses a cabinet structure and method for construction for easy assembly and disassembly which utilizes no bolts or screws. The rectangular frame of the cabinet is created through the assembly of a plurality of frame members and corner members.